The Accountant
by MissingEric
Summary: Sookie works for Northman Enterprises and discovers money is missing from Fangtasia. How will Eric react upon meeting her? Sparks :) AU/some OOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome! I have no idea what I'm doing here or where this baby will take me. I've read just about every SVM/TB story out there… TWICE and figured I'd try this writing thing again now that I have more time on my hands. I own nothing...just missing Eric.

Chapter 1

Accounting may not seem like a dream field, but it's perfect for me. I have a knack for being able to do calculations in my head even from a young age. I enjoy numbers and the satisfaction I get in analyzing them. Plus it allows me to work with people, but still have my own space.

There was as time in my life where I truly thought I wouldn't be able to have achieve my goal. We hardly had any money when I was a child. Plus, with my little quirk I was sure I was never going to be able to graduate high school much less go to college. You see… I'm a telepath. I can read minds and even feel emotions through those thoughts. Being around people can make it incredibly difficult to function.

As a young child in elementary school I wasn't capable of really shielding my mind. I was always being bombarded in class with my fellow classmates thoughts. Thankfully the older I became the more the stronger I was able to make my shields. It was enough to keep my sanity, but not enough to be successful in class. How can a person possibly focus when you have an entire school's thoughts pounding in your head? Keep in mind Bon Temps is not a large town, but it surely felt like it when I was sitting in that classroom every day.

My disability limited the success I was able to see in school. That all changed after my parents died in a flash flood when I was 11, and my brother and I moved in with my Gran. Now Gran's version of parenting was entirely different that my own parents. Don't get me wrong I loved them dearly, but Daddy was always working. Momma on the other hand was scared to death of me. She couldn't handle my disability and I spent most of my home hours in my room. It was just easier that way. Momma didn't pay much attention to my grades or how I did in school. It was more like out of sight out of mind.

Gran on the other hand was very hands on, and she was accepting of my gift. She loved me in spite it and even called it a "gift." Gran noticed early on that while I failed most of my classwork I was acing my homework every time. Man I love her. She had absolutely no problem going in to talk to my teachers about allowing me to do more of my work from home! That moment completely changed my life. The more work I did from home the more I was able to make good grades.

My life completely changed when I turned 13. My Gran set me down a Mr. Cataliades. She explained that he was a friend of my grandfather's and he was going to teach my how to truly shield my mind. My first thought was "Where the Hell has he been all my life," but you don't smart mouth my gran so I kept my mouth shut. I was so incredibly thankful for our weekly lessons. In only a matter of months I was able to learn how to control my disability. He showed me better methods for blocking and even helped me to understand what it was I saw in other people's minds. Sometimes it could be difficult trying to interrupt what I was seeing and the emotions it caused me to feel so having that guidance was priceless. My disability really did start to feel more like a gift.

After that high school became a breeze. I was able to focus and conquer even my AP classes. I even graduated Valedictorian and earned a full ride to LSU. That's right! This little Ms. did it! I went on to graduate not only with my bachelors in accounting, but I followed that up with my Masters Business Administration. I spent the first three years out of college working as an auditor in Baton Rouge under a Certified Public Accountant and then went on to take and pass my CPA exam. Pretty impressive right for a poor girl with a disability from Renard Parish.

Recently I reached out to Mr. C to help me find a new job. It's all about networking people, and he is a very successful lawyer. Auditing is such a great way to learn about businesses, finance, and accounting, but you hardly get any time off. I've barely been able to keep my tan! Plus there is so much travel. Gran isn't getting any younger and I'd really like to be in Shreveport near her. That leads me to my current job working as a Financial Analyst for Northman Enterprises.

Northman Enterprises is a huge company with many businesses owned by one man, Mr. Eric Northman In my short amount of time here I've never met him. He doesn't even have an office here. Most of his work is done at his vampire bar, Fangtasia, at night. Shit I forgot to mention… he's a vampire! You heard that right. No BS. A couple of years ago vampires came out of the coffin with the help of a synthetic blood called True Blood. I've met some in passing, but haven't really had a conversation with any. Hell if there is a blonde voluptuous telepathic financial wiz from Bon Temps I am NOT surprised there are other creatures out there.

Anywho I work directly for the Head Financial Controller, Bruce Wallace. He's over all of NE's businesses and reports directly to our CFO. Basically I help him analyze the data to look for ways to improve the businesses. I have my own office and am not in constant contact with other people which really helps my shields. I have to be around people in general to help me keep my shields strong and shored up. It's a quiet life, and that's saying something with my gift!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - BIG PROJECT

Have you ever woken up and felt like something big was going to happen. Not a sense of deja vu, but this gut feeling that the day ahead was going to change your life. That's exactly how I felt waking up this morning when my alarm went off at 6:30am.

Since starting with NE I've been given small projects, and they have all been successful. I've helped to find changes both major and minor that will save money. I love that I get to work with multiple businesses too. It keeps my work from getting stagnant. Before I left yesterday Bruce told me to swing by his office this morning so we could discuss a bigger project he needs me to tackle. It may seem crazy, but I always have this fear of being fired. Then I think about the chain reaction of events that would cause in my life. I think it stems from unresolved issues from my childhood. I really want to do a fantastic job on my first BIG project and show them it how beneficial it is to have me on the team.

Now I'm not an exercise and health fanatic, but I do believe we only have one body. I like to take care of mine. During the weekdays I start my day with a 20-30 minute workout. I'm proof you can be fit and still have curves.

It doesn't take me long to get ready after I shower. Let's be honest now, dry shampoo is my best friend and it saves me so much time when I'm able to use it. Thankfully today it's allowed me to simply brush through my blonde hair leaving it with volume and the tips curled in. Brush my teeth, add on some mascara and lipstick and I'm good to go! I won't brag on myself too much, but I have an amazing tan that makes my complexion look flawless. Thank you good genes!

The night before I had decided on a beautiful navy blue wrap dress and my favorite black pumps. I'm a bargain shopper y'all and fashion isn't really my thing so I couldn't talk to you about labels if I wanted to. Growing up poor you learn how to dress nicely on a budget and I've taken that philosophy with me into adulthood.

Once I'm dressed I head to the kitchen to make my favorite protein shake for the commute. I grab my purse and my laptop bag and head to my car. I am fortunate enough that a lot of my work I can do from any location so I bring it along with me in case I want to work on something in the evenings.

My car is a sensible Toyota Camry Hybrid. I'm sure you are wondering why THAT car… Well it has plenty of space, great gas mileage, and finally paid off! When I lived in Baton Rouge I did a lot of traveling to Bon Temps to be with Gran so it really was the perfect affordable car for me.

My house is on the outskirts of Shreveport where I'm further away from people to help keep the headaches at bay. Just because I know how to control my gift doesn't mean it's not exhausting when you have to do it 24/7. It's worth the extra commute time it takes to get into the office plus it gives me time to mentally prepare for the day ahead.

Northman Enterprise has one of if not the nicest buildings in downtown Shreveport. It's 6 stories tall with glass walls. Most of the corporate offices that fall under NE are housed there, but some of the offices are rented out to other businesses.

Walking into the building I have to swipe my badge to get in. Mr. Northman is stickler about security. I always have to stop and chat with Joel, our security guard. He is a nice older man close to retirement, and I love to hear stories about his grandkids. Joel is a clear broadcaster and it's almost like watching and reliving a movie when he talks about them. I can literally feel the love.

The elevators are kind of packed today so I decided to hump my booty up to the 6th floor. My gift is amplified by touch and with so many people in such a confined space I don't want to chance it. This isn't the first time this has happened so I slip some flip flops out of my laptop bag and temporarily trade out my heels.

When I make it to the 6th floor I head to my office, set up my laptop and check my emails real quick. Nothing urgent thank goodness so I head straight to Bruce's office. He's just getting settled so I ask, "Hey Boss! Is now a good time to get together? I can come back in 15."

"Come on in Sookie! Let's go ahead and get started." I sit down across from him and he begins, "we've all be so impressed with the work that you've done so far. Stephanie, one of our accountants, left last week without notice. We would like you to audit and analyze the account she was managing. Just make sure everything is on the up and up so you can hand it off as soon as we have another accountant hired. Should only be a week or two. The business has only been open for 2 years so hopefully you won't be too overwhelmed with this task."

"I'm happy to take on the project. Truly I'm excited to dig into something new. What's the company?"

"It's Mr. Northman's bar, Fangtasia." I won't lie my eyes are big as saucers, but I school them quickly. I haven't met any vampires yet, at least I don't think I have. If anything I'm more nervous because Fangtasia is known to be Mr. Northman's baby. "I helped set up the accounting system when he opened the bar so I can help you get started on how to access everything then you can run with it. This is important to Mr. Northman and could really get your name throughout the company if you do a good job."

"WOW! Okay when do you want to get started."

"I cleared my schedule so I could walk you through everything this morning."

"Thanks, Bruce."

Analyzing data takes time and when it's this size you can't do it in hours. It's going to take days. Over the next week I live and breathe this account. I even spend most of my weekend focused solely on this account. Something just wasn't write and it was a puzzle I was going to solve. Just imagine me in some yoga pants and a hoodie, criss cross applesauce on my couch with my laptop in my lap, my hair piled on top of my head, a notebook beside me and even a pencil through the top knot. Stereotypical, but it's truly how I work the best.

It wasn't until Sunday afternoon that I found the discrepancy, and I headed to work Monday morning with a sense of dread. I love my job and when a + b = c, but when the results are off and you have to go in and share the bad news. Well that's my least favorite part.

As soon as I arrive in the office I put my stuff down and head to Bruce's office.

"Bruce, do you have a minute? I was planning to schedule a meeting to go over my analysis of Fangtasia, but I don't feel like I should wait until this afternoon."

"I have a few minutes. Come on in! I'm impressed that you have results so soon. Good news I hope. We have the new accountant starting next Monday so I'm glad she will be able to start with a clean slate."

"Well Bruce, there is no other way to say this. Fangtasia's books are short $60,000. I've tripled checked everything."

"SHIT! " Bruce is up on his feet now, but grabs his phone. "I've got to call Mr. Northman."

"Um… It's morning so I'm sure he is asleep, and I don't think you want to leave this in a phone message"

"You're right. Mr. Northman will not be happy about this. How could Stephanie not realize this? Get your presentation together so I can go over it with Mr. Northman. I'm not sure when he will want to meet with me so I need it by the end of the day."

"No problem! I already have it ready so I'll email it to you when I get back to my desk."

Bruce is starting to sweat and freak out. "I'm going to head back to my desk now." Looking off in space he says, "OK."

I spend the afternoon working on small odd and end jobs that I needed to wrap up. I felt really bad for Bruce. It was hard enough for me to tell him, but he has to meet with Mr. Northman. I do not envy him. He may not have stolen the money, but he is the controller. Who is stupid enough to steal money from a vampire anyways?

Around 7PM I get a phone call, "Sookie, I need you to come to Fangtasia. Mr. Northman wants to speak with both of us."

Shit is right...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 - Mr. Big Stuff

Arriving at Fangtasia I am surprised at how empty the parking lot is. I mean it's only 6:45PM and the sun set not too long ago. I guess it makes sense that the bar wouldn't be hopping until later this evening. It's probably not even open yet.

With my laptop bag in tow I knock on the front door and immediately I'm greeted by a blonde vixen dressed in black latex.

"I'm Pam. Ms. Stackhouse, I assume. Bruce has just arrived and my master is ready to see you. Follow me."

All I can do is try and catch up with her. I'm practically jogging, and don't get the opportunity to truly capture the environment. I'm surrounded by black and red. I did see what looked like a throne. What the hell? Shaking my head I focus on the task at hand.

Pam leads me to the back of the bar down a dark hallway and stops in front of an open door.

"Master she's here," she states as she ushers me into the room.

I walk into the room and I see Mr. Northman for the first time. He's a tall hunk of a man with shoulder length blonde hair and a strong lean sculpted body. If I had a dream man he would be it! Most of all I'm caught in the web that is his blue eyes and I never want to be look away. Damn it. Why does he have to be my boss!

I think he notices my lapse and says "Ms. Stackhouse please come in" with a slight smirk on his face. I'm sure he's use to that reaction from every female that he's ever come in contact with.

Bruce is already seated and appears to be getting out his notes. I walk forward and completely forget myself. I've already shored up my shields and I stick my hand out to shake his. It's a habit. It's what you do when you meet someone new in a business situation! "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Northman."

He just nods and takes a seat. "Let's begin," He states. I feel like slapping myself on my forehead. Dumby! I know that vampires don't shake hands!

I take a seat and pull out my presentation. I've made multiple copies so I hand one to Mr. Northman and Bruce and we get down to brass tacks. I give them a high level breakdown of my analysis and how it was that I found that the money was missing. I won't bore you with the financial jargon, but needless to say… someone was an IDIOT!

At the end of my presentation I conclude, "I don't believe Stephanie, the old accountant, is to blame for the missing funds. She either wasn't very good at her job or not doing it because this should have been found sooner. You don't just 'miss' $60,000 when you are balancing your books even if it's over a few months. It should have . It's very possible that's why she left. She realized her mistake and decided to cut and run instead of face the ramifications of her poor work performance. To be perfectly honest it has to be someone who deals with the money on a daily basis and would have the opportunity to take it."

"I will worry about who is taking the money. I already have my suspicions." Then he locks eyes with Bruce. It's looks like he doing that glamouring thingamajig.

"Bruce. What do you know about the missing money other than what Ms. Stackhouse has shared with us?"

"Nothing sir."

"Do you think Stephanie had anything to do with the missing funds?"

"No sir. We had noticed a decline in her work performance and it was going to be brought up and her next review. I don't believe she had the ability or the tools to steal from you."

Bruce comes out of the glamour, and Mr. Northman makes it know that he isn't happy with him. He stands up and leans over the desk towards Bruce and roars, "You are the supervisor so you will be held accountable for the lacking of your subordinates. I will schedule another meeting for us to discuss what changes need to be made and what the consequences are. I have other things to do this evening. You are dismissed."

Bruce scrambles to get the hell out of dodge. I start to gather my things and in a nicer tone Mr. Northman states, "Ms. Stackhouse."

"Sookie. Please call me Sookie." I state, but avoid looking him in the eye. He's just glamoured Bruce so I can only assume he is going to do the same to me."

I'm surprised when he doesn't. "I know you had no part in taking the money. You have greatly impressed me with your analysis today. That does not happen very often. You intrigue me. I'd like for you to come to dinner with me tonight."

"I thought you had plans?"

"I do." He confidently states. "I am taking you out to dinner tonight."

"Mr. Northman"

"Eric"

"Okay Eric. I'm sorry, but I can't have dinner with my boss. It's just not kosher."

"Then come to dinner with me as a business meeting. I want to hear more about your work history so I can determine if your skills are best being utilized in this position or if I should consider revamping your role."

I stumble over my words, "Um… okay but I have to meet you there. This isn't a date!"

Smirking at me he says, "Believe what you will. Let's leave now. Have you heard of Stephanos? They have a nice variety of blood and I've heard their human food is agreeable."

"Sounds like a plan to me," I quickly state as I to the safety of my car. I pivot and rush past Pam to get out of the bar.

It's not until I get in my car that I realize… I can't HEAR him!

A/N From the depths if my heart thank you for reading this. I'm blown away by how many of you are MissingEric like I am.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - It's just business.

Arriving at Stephanos I'm surprised to see Eric is already here. He is leaning on his red Corvette as I pull into the parking spot next to him. The car is hot and the man touching it is scorching. Why did I agree to this again?

Before I have the chance to open my door Eric speeds over and opens it for me. Looks like someone has some manners. Gran would approve. We greet each other, but not much is said as we walk into the restaurant.

To the hostess he simply says, "Reservation for Northman." She hops to and starts getting the menus together, and guides us to our secluded table near the back of the restaurant. As we sit I take in the relaxed yet professional ambiance and am surprised at how comfortable I feel here. I can tell by slightly lowering my shields that there are quite a few different types of brain frequencies here. I hear or well don't hear what I can only describe as another void… Is that what all vampires are? Voids? My thoughts are interrupted as the hostess hands us our menus and then walks back to the front.

I can't help but ask, "How did we get in here so quickly?"

I shouldn't be surprised at all when Eric responds with "I'm an investor so they always have a table ready for me to do business or for pleasure."

"Wow. Okay. Well although I know you can't eat anything is there anything specific you recommend?"

"Many of my associates prefer the steak. I've heard it's delicious."

We are interrupted by the waiter. "Good evening. My name is Jeff and I'll be your waiter. Are you ready to order or will you need another minute?"

Before I have a chance to say anything Eric says, "I would like to see your Vampire menu."

Jeff's eyes go wide. I guess he couldn't tell Eric was a Vampire, but how he can miss his glow I will never understand. Jeff stutters out a "yes, sir" and scurries away.

Eric states, "It's really on the hostess. She knows who I am so she should have provided me with one as my menu. Why on Earth does she think I'll need this menu? Vampires come here often enough that the staff needs to be prepared. It's definitely a conversation I need to have with the manager, but not tonight. Tonight is about getting to know you better Ms. Stackhouse."

"Yes, I'm happy to tell you all about my PROFESSIONAL background." I grin.

Jeff is back and hands Eric his menu while being immensely apologetic. Eric just nods at him and looks down at his drink (?) menu then looks at me. "Sookie are you ready to order?"

"Yes I'll take the 6 oz steak with a baked potato and mixed vegetables the side please. I'd also like a sweet tea please."

"And you sir?" Eric responds with "the Royalty Blend." The waiter gives a quick smile and leaves to put our orders in.

"Eric, I have to ask… what in the world is that? I thought True Blood was the only drink choice other than blood for vampires." I'm feeling a little dunce about the subject of vampires. I mean I know the basics from the news, but that is about it. And just because it's on the news doesn't mean it's going to be 100% accurate.

"It's a blend of blood from the upper echelon of society. It's much better than True Blood and one of the reasons I decided to invest in this business. I wanted a place where I could bring my associates that had a wider variety of options for all different types of people or vampire. I find it important to learn all about people I'll be investing any of my time or resources into," Eric says while giving me a pointed look.

"Well I'm a fairly open book. I'd be happy to tell you a little bit more about myself while we wait."

"Please do."

I honestly just give him the usual spiel about my work history. I'm anxious about this entire situation. This is BUSINESS and I'm going to do my darndest to keep this as professional as possible.

"Sookie. Sookie. I know all of this already from your resume. I know a little bit more about your personal life from the background check EVERY employee gets when they hire on at my company. This isn't a job interview per se so how about we relax and try to enjoy the company." He has that stupid smirk on his face now. The one that I can't decide if I want to kiss or smack.

The waiter arrives with our food and I utterly embarrassed as my stomach lets out a big growl. Eric chuckles at me as my face blushes. I just shrug because what's a girl to do and dig in. I had planned to eat earlier before I knew I would be going to Fangtasia and now I'm famished.

While I eat Eric decides to start telling me about himself. I learned that he is over 1,000 years old. UM HOLY COW! Pam is his child and he shares a little bit about her. I'm totally caught in surprise because I thought that was something you don't usually share. I'm beyond astonished when he begins to talk to me about Sweden, his homeland, and how it's one of his favorite places to be. This whole time I'm just listening and eating.

I feel like he is truly sharing a part of himself with me and I can't help but to soften. I almost feel obligated now to reciprocate so I do. I tell him about growing up with my brother and my Gran, about my brother's antics, about my cat named Tina, and how my favorite place to be is anywhere where it is sunny, and if it has a beach and a cocktail even better.

The next thing I know my plate is being taken away and the night is wrapping up. As we walk to the exit I can literally feel Eric's hand hovering over my lower back. He has such a presence about him, and I can not deny I'm attracted to him.

We step outside and make our way over to my car. My back is towards the car door as I look up to thank Eric for a truly fun evening he catches me off guard and gives me a kiss. I'm not talking the mother of all kisses you would expect from a man like this, but a simple sweet peck on my lips that leaves you wanting more.

"Sookie. You intrigue me so. I want you to come to Fangtasia Friday night. We can sit in my booth and continue learning about one another. I'd love to take you on a spin around the dance floor."

I'm honestly still a little in shock from the kiss that without thinking about it I say, "Okay…"

Eric helps me into my car and then drives away. I'm still sitting in my camry thinking… What in the hell have I gotten myself into? And why am I not regretting it?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eric and I must have been on the same wavelength because it's only Thursday and he's at my house. Already in my pjs, also known as sweats… sexy right, with my hair in a top knot just hanging out in my living room with a glass of Moscato my doorbell rang. Low and behold it's Eric. While I'm quite surprised I'm also thankful, excited, nervous… all the feels. I couldn't get him out of my head all week and I was impatiently waiting for the weekend. Of course I had to check with my telepathy who was at the door and when I felt a void I had hoped it was Eric especially since he's the only vampire I know well enough that would ever consider showing up on my doorstep.

Opening the door I grin, "Hello Eric! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Sookie. I couldn't wait until the weekend to see you. I hope it's okay that I stopped by like this."

"Of course." I step away from the door and wave him in.

Eric shakes his head. "You must invite me in."

"Oh I thought that was an urban legend. Eric won't you please come in."

He strides right in his cool collective way. He has this presence that you can literally feel when he walks into a room, and tonight was no exception. I lead him into my living room where I gesture towards the couch and he nods. Upon sitting I can't help but apologize, "I wasn't expecting you or I would have purchased some refreshment. I'll have to pick some up when I go to the store." I wink. What in the world has gotten into me.

"No worries, my future lover." He winks. "I've already fed."

I can't help, but cringe when he says that. Is he telling me he fed and fucked before he came over to my house!? I won't even think about the future lover part just yet.

"Sookie what is it? Are you alright?" Eric asks.

"I know I have no right. I know you are a vampire and have to feed, but I find it unsettling that you did so before coming here."

"Sookie, ever since we met I have known that there is something about you. I can't excuse how I acted before we met, but since then I haven't found any other appetizing. I haven't been with another. By fed I meant some bagged blood I have at my home."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that was even an option. You could have meant True Blood or that Royalty stuff from the other night. I can't believe I jumped to conclusions like that…"

Pausing and taking a drink to help with my nerves I continue, "I have to be honest and say that I feel the same way about you. Being around you is awakening something within me and I can't wait to see where it leads. I really want to get to know you better. I feel at a disadvantage though. You have 1,000 years of stories and experiences compared to my 26. I'm really not all that exciting. I work, workout, meal prep food, visit my Gran, and read books mostly. Occasionally I will go out with some friends, but that is few and far between. I've never really felt like I fit anywhere, and making friends can be incredibly difficult."

"You are right. I have plenty of 'life' to share, but I look forward to hearing things through your perspective. I want to know your opinions and thoughts. I want to know who you are, and maybe we can share some experiences together and I will see them through your eyes."

"Eric. I would truly love that, and I'm touched."

That's exactly what we did. We spent the next couple of hours sharing stories from my childhood and from his vast years. We talked about books and movies. I was not shocked at all to find out one of our favorite actors is Keanu Reeves. John Wick is a badass. No topics seemed to be out of the realm of conversation. I learned why he opened Fangtasia and how he shares ownership with Pam. I went into more detail about what I love about my career. Throughout the conversation we moved closer to each other on the couch and at one point Eric reached for my hand and just caressed my palm. We talked so long that when I looked at the clock it was past midnight.

"I hate to cut this short Eric, but I have to get up early in the morning. My boss is a real hardass and wouldn't appreciate me being late," I stated with a wink so he'd know I mean him and not Bruce.

"I probably should head back to the club. Sitting on my throne enthralling the vermin is my least favorite thing to do. I avoid it when I can, but Pam is a damn stickler about it. She can be such a hard ass." He grins. "Before I leave… I hate to do this, but I need to move our date to Saturday if you are available. I have had some duties come up with my superior that I need to tend to."

Skeptically I ask, "Um..Eric you own the company. You don't even have a board of directors. What do you mean you have work to do for your superior?"

"My superior in the vampire world. We have our own hierarchy. I am a Sheriff of one of the areas of Louisiana. My area is called Area 5. For now let's just say my job is very similar to what a normal Sheriff would do. I report to the Queen of Louisiana, and she reports to the Council."

"WOW! I had no idea that vampires were so organized," I state with the surprise apparent in my voice.

"There is a lot my dear Sookie that I still need to teach you if we are going to do this" waving his hands between the two of us, "but that will suffice for now."

With our hands together we walk to the door. Facing each other Eric stares me in the eyes and says "Sookie I want you to be mine." Then he pulls me flush against him and kisses me passionately. I can't help but lose myself in him and when we pull apart I breathlessly and dreamily say "Yes." He pecks me one more time and heads out the door.

I watch him walk back to his car with that world famous ass and swagger and then I shut the door as he drives away. Pressing my back against the door I can't help but question if agreeing was the right thing to do. All I know is that I'm happy and living in the moment. Anything else I'll just be like Scarlett O'Hara and think about it tomorrow...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Saturday has finally arrived and I'm beyond excited. I've spent most of the day sleeping knowing that I am going to be a later night than usual. When I finally awake for the day I do some chores and read a book to help pass the time. I spend some time pampering myself with a nice soak in my tub with one of my favorite Lush bath bombs.

I'm arriving at Fangtasia at 8PM so I have plenty of time to pick out an outfit and get ready. I go with a little black dress with simple makeup and straightened hair. Of course I didn't forget my favorite pair of stilettos. My feet are going to be killing me later, but it's absolutely worth dancing with Eric.

Hopping into my camry I can't help but crank up the radio so I can go ahead and get myself ready to DANCE! Not that I really need a lot of help with that. I may not be able to sing worth a damn, but I can definitely shake my booty. As I get closer to Fangtasia I turn the radio down so I can concentrate on where I'm going. I can't help but crack up at myself for doing this. It's not like the sound effects my eyes LOL.

Pulling up to the stop light near Fangtasia I can't help but bounce a little at my excitement to see Eric. I can't help but break my own rules when it comes to him. There is just something outside the fact that he is an adonis… something inside him that I can't help but be drawn to.

When the light turns green I push on the gas pedal and the next thing I know is the crunching of metal and my airbags deploying. A semi ran the red light and hit the side of my car! The pain I feel is unbearable… my head and my left side feel intense. I can hear the sound of sirens and am thankful that help is on the way.

Eric… I think I hear Eric. How would he know what's happened? I can't make out what he is saying. It all sounds like gibberish. I think I hear something about needing to use the jaws of life to get me out, but that will take time. The next thing I know Eric has ripped my car door off its hinges! The EMTs rush over to help me. My eyes start to close and I can feel myself passing out. The last thing I see is Eric over the shoulder of the EMT with worry in his eyes. I can only imagine what the scene looks like through his eyes.

The next time I'm conscious I'm laying in a hospital bed. The lights in the room seem bright. I have a cast on my leg and one one on my arm. I can still feel physical pain but nowhere nearly as bad as what I felt earlier. Must be some strong pain meds. My shields are down and it takes everything I have to shore up my shields before I go crazy! There are so many voices!

Once I have it under control I slowly I turn my head to the right and Eric is sitting in a car next to the bed. He looks up at my and smiles, but I can still see the stress around his eyes.

My first thought is how long have I been here! I have to let Gran know. Dryly I speak her name to Eric.

"It's okay Sookie. I called your Gran and let her know what happened. She was going to call Jason and have him bring her here, but I have Pam going to pick her up and bringing her to the hospital so she can see you. Don't worry. I have you."

He hands me some water with a straw so I can have a drink.

"I'm so glad you are here." I say weakly. "How did you convince them to let you stay in my room?"

"I had to glamour the nurse and some of the staff, but I wasn't going to wait in the waiting room with you here all by yourself. Let me call the nurse now and let them know you are awake." He presses a button on the side of my bed and before I have a chance to even think here comes a nurse.

"Hello Ms. Stackhouse. My name is Melanie and I'm going to be your nurse this evening. I'm glad to see you are awake. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'd like to know about my injuries please."

"Let me call your doctor and have him come in and share everything with you," Melanie states. I can't help but roll my eyes even though it doesn't help the pain in my head. Why do you always have to wait for the doctor to get your results? Maybe I'm just impatient.

As she leaves the room, Eric starts to speak in such a serious tone, "Sookie you are incredibly lucky. Pam saw everything that happened from the front of the club. Your car was in her vault so she immediately realized it was you. She ran over to confirm and then called me. I came over right away. I wasn't sure if you were going to be alive or live through the accident. That's how bad it looked. You have a concussion, a broken leg, and a broken arm. They were worried about internal bleeding, but thankful there wasn't any."

"I saw you there. Just for a moment. You took the door off my car so they could get to me. I can't believe you did that. Now that my brain is somewhat functioning I'm amazed by you."

"Sookie," He takes my hand, "you've come to mean so much to me in such a short period of time of course I was going to do whatever I can to help you!"

Is it possible to fall in love in such a short period of time…

At the same time we say "I have to tell you something..."

Reviews feed the muse. Thank you for reading friends!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At the same time we say "I have to tell you something..."

"Eric please go first."

"This is not common knowledge, but our blood has healing properties. I'd like to give you my blood so you can heal faster from the accident."

"Well…" I wonder, "Is there any other side effects of taking your blood?"

"Actually there are. You will be stronger and faster. Your senses will be heightened. I'll be able to feel you. I'll be able to know if you are in pain or in danger. Plus, you may have some wicked dreams about me." He winks and smirks.

"Why would you want to do this Eric? How long will the tie between us last? Is it forever?" I question.

"I want to do this because you are mine. I've come to see you as my mate, and I want to help you. I want you to know that if anything ever happens I will be there for you. The tie itself will only last a few months, but when you are well, we should talk about a blood bond. I don't want to go into that too much right now. You need your rest, but please consider taking my blood to heal you. It breaks me to see you in so much pain. Just know this isn't something that I offer lightly. I haven't shared my blood with anyone, but my maker and my child until now."

"Um… well… I'm not sure. Can you give me a little time to think about it?"

"Of course Sookie. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this, but I want you to. Now what did you have to tell me?"

I'm absolutely terrified to tell him my secret… Maybe he won't believe me or he'll think I'm a nut job."Eric I've really come to trust and care for you. I feel like I need to tell you this if we are going to have a real relationship. I'm a telepath. I can hear people's thoughts and to some extent feel their emotions. Thankfully you are blissfully silent, all vampires I've met so far are."

I can tell he is shocked by my news, but you can't tell by the tone of his voice. "Who all knows about your gift? What about other supes? Can you read them?"

"My family knows and a family friend. The town used to think I was crazy because my shields were horrible, but with some help from Mr. C they have become so much stronger so now most people just think I was a quirky little kid. And Soups? HUH?"

"Oh my Sookie I have so much to teach you. Let's not go into that right now. Just know that when you are well I'll be happy to share more with you. For now I think you need your rest. Thank you for trusting me."

I smiled at Eric and said, "You are welcome, and thank you" just as I was nodding off.

It was a short nap. The next thing I know the doctor and my Gran are arriving. The noise woke me up which is no surprise in a hospital. Eric was introducing himself to Gran and then headed out into the hallway to talk to Pam. I think he wanted to give us the illusion of privacy too, but I know with vampire hearing it's just that.

Gran rushes over and gives me a kiss on the cheek and immediately starts to fuss with my pillows and blanket. Then turns to the doctor and asks, "Please tell me what all is wrong with my grandbaby."

I'm thankful that Eric has already told me about my injuries because the doctor is talking about breaking bones that I've never even heard of. Come on man…. Layman's terms. My casts are only temporary until they put on the full blown casts. I'm dreading this already. I'm going to be out of commission for a while and then I'll have to go through physical therapy. Why did this have to happen now? I'll have to stay in here a couple of days to get the new casts on and so they can watch my concussion. My body is going to be really sore for a while. When the doctor finishes telling me all about my depressing news I decide to take fate into my own hands.

"Gran sit down please. I want to tell you about another option I have. Eric has offered me his blood. It has healing properties and will make me right as rain in no time. What do you think?

"Baby girl it is up to you. Your an adult. This relationship is so new so please consider the ramifications of this decision. I just don't want you to get hurt." I nod my head.

I don't even have to yell. I just say Eric's name and he vamps on in. Pam is following behind him. She looks incredibly unhappy. Maybe that's her normal look. I just don't know her well enough to know for sure. That is something that I need to resolve.

"Eric, I'd like to accept your offer of blood to heal me. We can talk about the bond later, but for now what do we need to do."

"Once Pam takes your Gran back home for the evening we can do it. There is no rush min älskade, but we will do it tonight. I'll have to take care of glamouring the staff to reduce the severity of your injuries and we will get you discharged as well. We can't have you making such a drastic improvement without handling these things. Why don't you and your Gran visit for a bit and Pam and I can start taking care of the staff, xrays, testing and any other evidence?"

So that's what we do… I tell my Gran about me and Eric. I hadn't spoken with her about him other than to tell her I was dating someone and it was new. I can't help, but gush at the man he is and how he has treated me so far. Gran is shocked when she finds out he is 1,000 years old and is already thinking of questions she can ask him about his history. I can tell she's excited to get to know him. I guess that means we will have to pay a visit to see her together.

It's not long before Eric and Pam return. Gran just pats my hand, "Okay sweet girl I'm going to take these old bones home. I just needed to know that you were alright." When she gets to the door she turns and says "Now I expect you two to visit me real soon!" Maybe Gran's a mind reader… no really she isn't.

Why am I so nervous about taking his blood? It really is quite a commitment so early on, but I just have this feeling that this is the right decision to do. It's good to listen to your intuition. It must be time because Eric sits down next to me and his fangs pop down. Of course my first thought is… SEXY!

Thanks again for reading. I'd love if you took a moment to review. I'm embarrassed to say that I watch my email in case you do :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Why am I so nervous about taking his blood? It really is quite a commitment so early on, but I just have this feeling that this is the right decision to do. It's good to listen to your intuition. It must be time because Eric sits down next to me and his fangs pop down. Of course my first thought is… SEXY!

Eric uses his fangs to open his wrist for me, and then he brings it to my mouth. I can't help but hesitate expecting to be completely revolted by the smell and taste. I grab his wrist with my good hand and am thankfully surprised when I begin to drink. I actually enjoyed his blood. The taste I just can't pinpoint, but a big part of the enjoyment for me is the reaction I get from him. His eyes are wide as I drink and he is breathing quite heavily. His blood really is like a magic elixir as I can tell that some of my superficial injuries are already stitching themselves back together.

When I finish I let go of his arm and say, "Thank you. I have to ask, why doesn't the world know about what your blood can do. The healing properties are amazing and could help so many."

"Just as I am sure you don't want to be used for your telepathy can you imagine a world where everyone knew what our blood could do? What it could cure? It's bad enough that we have people draining vampires to get high, but if they realized the benefits from drinking from the source… We would be strung up and used for our blood. What a terrible existence to have…"

"You are absolutely right Eric. I don't share about my telepathy because I am afraid of the reactions of people over something that I do my best to control. I wouldn't want someone to solely want me for it and nothing else."

"Exactly. Now we need to discuss next steps to your accident. I've had Pam contact your insurance company about your vehicle and they have started a claim. It should be completely covered by the driver that hit you based on the police report. I hate to say this min älskade, but I believe your vehicle is totalled. I had it taken to a shop that I know and it's irreparable. Do not fret I'm sure the insurance company will provide you with a rental or you can borrow one of mine until another has been purchased."

"That's incredibly thoughtful. Thank you for taking care of all of that for me. It honestly hasn't crossed my mind, but once it did I'm sure it would have felt overwhelming. I mean between trying to heal from my injuries, missing work, and having to take care of my vehicle… Although I'm really starting to feel better so I'm sure I could take on the world right about now!"

Laughing he says, "You are welcome. That would be one of the side effects from taking my blood. It shouldn't be much longer and you will be completely healed and we can get out of here. I just want to make sure you are 100% before we leave.

Now min älskade I believe that last decision that you need to make is where do you want to go when we leave here. Personally I would like for you to come stay at my home at least for a night or two. I have a guest room that you can stay in and the house is ready if I ever want to bring guests home. Not that I ever have besides Pam and my maker. Would you do that for me? Would you come stay with me for a few days? I've already requested that you be off work next week."

Surprised and not in a good way I ask, "What were you thinking Eric? That was very high handed of you. I'll be completely fine to work Monday with the help of your blood."

"While that may be true, think about it. It will be known you were in an accident. People will not expect you to come back right away even with your now less severe injuries. Plus this will give you time to find a new vehicle and you can spend more time with me. We have much to discuss." He smirks.

I can't help but chuckle, "You're right Eric. I don't know what I was thinking! Thank you, and I'd really like to come stay with you."

"Good because I have already asked Pam to pack a quick bag for you when she left with your Gran."

"You surely were confident that I would say yes," I reply.

"Yes I was! Now rest for a few minutes min älskade so you can be well."

I was only out for about 30 minutes when Eric woke me back up.

"How are you feeling? Do you feel 100%?"

"Eric I feel like a new woman!"

"Okay then. Let's get all of this" waving over my body, "off of you and everything disconnected and we can get you out of here." We get straight to work. I get ready to get out of the hospital bed and WHOOPS! I totally forgot about the dreaded hospital nightgown.

"Here you go. I grabbed some scrubs for you earlier since they had to cut of your clothes. I wanted to make sure that you would have something to change into before we left."

I thank him while holding my gown closed. Blushing beyond belief I slowly make my way over to the restroom to change.

As I'm exiting Eric's phone begins to ring.

"I'm sorry, but I must take this." I nod and sit down on the side of the bed waiting for us to head out.

I'm completely surprised when he puts it on speaker phone. Even as open as he is he has never done this.

"Min son," the voice on the phone says.

"Min fader, it's so good to hear from you." Eric replies.

"I had to call. I've been feeling a variety of emotions from you lately, and I have to know what is the cause."

"I believe that would be the woman I've met. She has become min älskade, and is unlike any creature I've met throughout the years I have walked this Earth."

"Then I must meet her expect me in a week's time. I have to have Isabel take over my duties while I'm away." Then he disconnects. No goodbye or anything.

I'm looking at Eric like "What the HELL just happened?"

"Well Sookie, min älskade, that was my maker, Godric, and it would seem that he is coming to see us next weekend."

Your reviews mean more to me than cookies… and if you know me that's saying ALOT lol :) Thank you for reading.


End file.
